


Предсказание

by WTF_Slavonic_Mythology_2021



Category: Slavic Mythology & Folklore
Genre: Gen, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Slavonic_Mythology_2021/pseuds/WTF_Slavonic_Mythology_2021
Summary: Название: ПредсказаниеАвтор: WTF Slavonic Mythology 2021Бета: WTF Slavonic Mythology 2021Размер: мини, 2131 словоПейринг/Персонажи: люди, Белая БабаКатегория: дженЖанр: деревенская мистикаРейтинг: PG-13Краткое содержание: некоторые предсказания имеют свойство сбыватьсяПримечание: Белая Баба — редкий НЁХ, предвещающий несчастье и предсказывающий всевозможные бедствия в обмен на белую тканьДля голосования: #. WTF Slavonic Mythology 2021 - "Предсказание"
Collections: WTF 2021 - Текстовая выкладка G-PG-13





	Предсказание

Прабабка моя, Агафья Петровна, была из тех упрямых старушенций, которые нипочем не соглашались перебраться в город или хотя бы в деревню поближе. Оставить ее одну надолго было уже нельзя – все-таки возраст, а поездка к ней электричкой или «Ладой» по разбитой проселочной дороге представляла тот еще квест. В какой-то момент дорога полностью пропадала, и приходилось ехать между вековыми соснами без всякого ориентира, полагаясь только на GPS-навигатор и очень ненадежную связь. Дороги этой я боялась больше всего на свете: неподалеку от нее лежало болото, в котором – если верить бабушке Агафье – нашло вечный покой немало народу и скотины.

В тот день мы поссорились с мужем.

– Да сколько можно! – орал Виталя. – Каждые выходные ехать в деревню к твоей родственнице! Надоело! Почему я должен ей помогать?

– А почему я твою мать навещала в больнице три месяца подряд, не подскажешь? – разозлилась я.

– Но ты же ее невестка, – уверенно заявил Виталя.

– И что? 

Виталя пробубнил что-то насчет того, что все женщины любят заботиться, после чего я хорошенько отчитала его, напоследок обозвав отсталым, побросала в багажник гостинцы для бабушки Агафьи, погрузила Люку вместе с планшетом и нажала на педаль, впервые за все время размышляя отнюдь не о бабушке и не о дороге.

О разводе.

Бабушка меня бы не поняла. С точки зрения ее поколения, муж должен делать мужскую работу и не лезть в бабьи дела. А меня уже смертельно достала наивная убежденность Витали в том, что мне в радость готовить, мыть посуду, драить унитаз, ходить за покупками – «но у тебя же машина!» и стирать – «но стираешь же не ты, а машинка!». Еще и скандалы мне закатывает, чтобы я не покупала посудомойку и робот-пылесос… Ну нет. Я на такое семейное счастье не подписывалась.

Люка молчала: видимо, чувствовала, что меня лучше не тормошить. Самое смешное, что дорогу, так пугавшую меня, я в этот раз пролетела, даже не заметив. Сердиться иногда полезно.

– Ну что ты так много привозишь всегда, – забубнила бабушка Агафья. – И дите с собой притащила! Лучше б мужа. Лентяй он у тебя, прости Господи, а у меня как раз мужская работа есть…

– Бабуля, – с чувством заявила Люка, – у нас сейчас нет мужской или женской работы, все общее!

– Экая ты… Это в городе нет. А в деревне-то – ить кто, мамка твоя, мне дрова колоть будет? Или гвозди забивать?

Люка фыркнула.

– Гвоздь я забью, – самоуверенно заявила она. Опыт забивания гвоздей у нее действительно был, правда, всякий раз он сочетался с прибитым пальцем, но Люка не унывала. – Показывай, где!

– А с чего это дрова рубить, бабушка? – спросила я. – Мы же тебе еще когда газовую плиту поставили!

– Дак к ней газ-то нужен, а где я его возьму? Раньше машина ездила, баллоны продавала. А нынче что-то не видать… И товару никакого не возят уже давно. 

Деревня бабкина – маленькая, почти вымершая, похоже, что торговцам просто невыгодно стало сюда ездить. Я взяла топор и пошла под навес – колоть дрова.

– Ну все с ног на голову встало, – вздыхала бабушка. – Да ты не развози-то надолго, за стол же, обед вот-вот поспеет!

– Я не голодная, – быстро сказала Люка.

Я промолчала. Работа на свежем воздухе почему-то всегда вызывает у меня волчий аппетит.

Навес у бабушки Агафьи покосился и рассохся. Избушка тоже была, мягко говоря, не в лучшем состоянии, да и курятник. Я колола дрова и мысленно материла дурацкое бабкино упрямство. Ну почему старики всегда такие упертые, совершенно не думают о внуках? Или думают… по-своему. Вот зачем, например, Люке наследство в виде маленькой и ветхой избы в полувымершей деревеньке, куда даже торговцы перестали ездить? И десятка курочек? Она что – держать кур будет?

Можжевельники шевельнулись.

Делать заборы в деревне не принято, но я для красоты купила саженцы можжевельника Скайрокет – пирамидальные такие, на кипарис похожи – и высадила живую изгородь от дороги. Бабка поначалу протестовала, а потом ей понравилось. Пахнут, говорит, хорошо, и зимой веселее с зелеными деревьями, а летом пыли от проселка поменьше.

– Бабуль, – крикнула Люка из избы, – чего вешать-то?

В этот раз она не прибила палец: достижение!

– На, – бабка заковыляла, держа в руке подковку.

Я с болью смотрела ей вслед. Какая она стала крошечная и сгорбленная. Рука бледная, сморщенная, с почти прозрачной кожей; щеки ввалились, тоненькие серебряные волосики, собранные в гульку, просвечивали розовым, глаза совсем выцвели. 

– На счастье, бабуль?

– Что ты, милая. Кто же на счастье-то так вешает? От Белой Бабы.

– Ух ты! – восхитилась Люка: она обожает истории о привидениях. – Это местный призрак, да? Она встает из могилы и пугает? Пьет кровь?

– Всяко бывает, – бабка старчески пожевала губами. Совсем тонкими и синими.

Я упорно гнала мысль, что вижу признаки близкой смерти. Как ни бесила меня бабкина упертость, как ни тяжело мне было заботиться, ездить к ней и изыскивать деньги ей на помощь, но представить, что ее не станет, я не могла.

– О, котик! Кузенька!

Я смотрела на Кузю, вокруг которого тотчас захлопотала Люка, выдавливая из пауча корм в мисочку, и понимала, что Кузе тоже недолго осталось. Бабка очень любила его, своего маленького друга. О смерти Кузи думать было легче, и я мысленно взмолилась, чтобы он протянул подольше.

Чтобы бабушка не ушла вслед за ним.

– А галошки утепленные ты мне правильно привезла, – сказала бабка одобрительно, ощупывая подарок. – Как раз на нынешние деньки! И не промокнут по нашей-то грязи, и ноги не замерзнут. Иди-тко, на столе все уже стоит, пока не простыло!

Еда у бабки всегда была простая, но сытная. К нашему приезду она доставала тушенку, которую я же ей и привозила, выменивала на яйца у соседки сало и молоко, творог, делала творожники, жарила картошку.

– Ты бы, милая, – сказала бабка после обеда, посмотрев сперва на Люку, потом на меня, – вдвоем, – поправилась, – сходили в бор да шишек набрали. Очень они приятно в печке-то пахнут, когда горят. Да смотри, с чужими не заговаривай.

– Я сама, – вскочила Люка.

Я попыталась остановить ее – но кто меня слушал? А когда она все-таки побежала вперед, пришлось пойти за ней.

Яркая вышивка на заднем кармане джинсов, оранжевые кроссовки, рыжая шапочка – Люка так и мелькала среди сосновых стволов. Меня разглядеть было потруднее. Я поймала себя на мысли, что сваляла дурака. В лес надо идти в яркой одежде, чтобы легче было заметить. В этом бору, вековом, с очень высокими редкими деревьями, заблудиться в принципе не очень просто… но мы-то с Люкой горожане в третьем поколении. Четвертое в лице бабки Агафьи ожидало нас с шишками.

– Поздорову тебе, девочка.

Откуда она взялась? Женщина моих лет, высокая, с длинными волосами, одетая не по-деревенски – в длинное белое платье. Стоит, раскачиваясь, закрывая опухшие от слез глаза.

Я ни на минуту не усомнилась, что ситуация совершенно штатная, и ничего странного не происходит. В деревне живет десятка три старух, именно старух, потому что старики, спившиеся и опустившиеся, умирают лет на двадцать, а то и тридцать раньше жен. А старухи – скрюченные, больные, вечно бедствующие – продолжают скрипеть, как старые сосны… Вот одна из этих сосен и рухнула. А молодайка наверняка приехала в кои-то веки навестить бабку или даже прабабку, а вместо родни увидела свежую могилу. Любой бы плакал. О неожиданности такой вести говорило белое платье: если бы молодайка знала, что родственница умерла, была бы в черном.

– Здрасте! – бодро ответила Люка. Она знала, что в деревне нужно здороваться даже с незнакомыми. – Случилось что-нибудь?

– Да, – просто ответила незнакомка. Помолчала и продолжила: – Девочка, девочка, купи мне холсту белого. А я тебе всю правду расскажу.

Люка выдохнула, явно готовясь послать незнакомку подальше. 

– Где я вам его куплю? Сельпо еще в девяностых закрыли.

– А тут с минуты на минуту подвода ехать будет купеческая, вот у них и купи, – ответила незнакомка.

Подвода? Купцы?

Следовало окликнуть дочь и оставить сумасшедшую наедине с ее фантазиями. Но угрозы она вроде бы не представляла, и мне вдруг стало любопытно, что еще она навыдумывает.

– У меня денег нет, – буркнула Люка. Похоже, я переоценила современных подростков: послать взрослого Люка не решалась и пыталась отвязаться социально приемлемыми средствами. – И мама не разрешит!

Она торжествующе посмотрела на незнакомку.

– Разрешит, – уверенно сказала та. – Узнает, что не баба мужняя она, а совушка-вдовушка, вот и разрешит.

Совушка? Это уже начинало выходить за рамки!

Внезапно зашуршали шины и между сосен загудела машина. Видавшая виды «Лада Самара», обшарпанная и с одним крылом другого цвета. Люка попятилась, а машина притормозила, из нее высунулся дядька и крикнул:

– Эй, девушка! Ничего не надо? Порошок стиральный, мыло, шампунь, зубная паста, для мытья посуды, кастрюли, сковородки, белье постельное…

Он еще что-то нудно перечислял, а незнакомка вдруг сказала:

– Вот и купец. Есть у него белая холстина, купи мне. Всю правду скажу.

– А почем у вас товары? – деловито спросила Люка.

«Людмила!» – хотела крикнуть я, но язык присох у меня к небу, и вдруг стало так страшно, что колени начали подкашиваться. Я задыхалась, сердце бешено колотилось, холодный пот полз по спине и за ушами.

А Люка, не зная, что я шла за ней, тем временем торговалась.

– Дорого, – постановила она наконец. – Ужас, какие у вас цены завышенные, вы чего? В «Ашане» этот шампунь вдвое дешевле даже без скидки!

– Холст, – напомнила незнакомка, пока «купец» мямлил про то, что товары надо закупить и довезти. К моему удивлению, торговец ее будто и не видел.

– А холст белый у вас есть?

– Вы про постельное белье? – обрадовался торговец и вытащил белую простыню.

– Годится, – сказала незнакомка. И опять торговец ее словно не заметил.

Люка, моя Люка, с ее чугунным здравомыслием и привычкой все ставить под сомнение, действовала как сомнамбула! Вот она вытаскивает кошелек с котиком. Вот она достает деньги. Все деньги, которые я давала ей на карманные расходы. Берет простыню… Опомнись, Людка, что ты творишь, дуреха?!

– А и спасибо тебе, девочка, – незнакомка критически осмотрела простыню. – Хороша холстина-то!

– А правда? – строго напомнила дочь голосом прежней Люки. – Вы обещали правду сказать!

– Не ведаю, кто там тебе еще что обещал, – пропела незнакомка, – а меня послушай. Сирота ты. Помер батя-то твой. Как вы с мамкой отбыли сюда, так он и помер.

– Как помер? Да вы что? Не может быть!

– Зелена вина купил да опился, – пояснила незнакомка все тем же певучим голосом. – И не все еще. Как вы уедете, прабабку больше не увидите.

– Понятно, – Люка опустила голову, заметно расстроенная. Если в историю с водкой и отравлением она не очень-то поверила, то прабабушка могла умереть от старости в любой момент.

Сердце немного успокоилось. Я уткнулась в ствол ближайшей сосны, боясь упасть, – меня одолело головокружение. Может быть, ее запах и шершавая кора, может быть, свежий осенний воздух помогли мне прийти в себя.

– Людмила! – все-таки прохрипела я.

– О, ма! – она подскочила ко мне. – Слушай, тут такое дело…

– Какое?

– Да я деньги потратила, что ты мне давала…

– И все?

– Нет. Тут тетка какая-то сказала, что папа умер. И что бабуля тоже скоро умрет.

– Успокойся, – отрезала я, выдохнув. Еще не хватало мне панической атаки посреди леса! – Тетке откуда знать? Врала она тебе все. Пошли домой.

– А шишки?

– Тьфу ты. Ну давай быстренько их наберем, а то уже смеркается.

Возвращаться нам пришлось, подсвечивая путь фонариками на смартфонах.

– Быстро вы, – сказала бабка, поспешно что-то пряча со стола под фартук. Ну конечно! Бабка любила разложить пасьянс. – Я ить и вечерю приготовить не успела!

– Сами приготовим, – буркнула Люка, отворачиваясь. – А ты отдыхай.

– Чего расстроенные-то? – от проницательной, несмотря на старость, бабки не укрылось ее настроение. – В болото, что ли, забрели?

– Если бы забрели, извозюкались бы, как свиньи, – рассмеялась я. Смех прозвучал фальшиво: на душе у меня было ох как паршиво, но рассказывать бабке про странную встречу я не собиралась. – Устали просто с непривычки.

Люка покосилась на меня, я сделала ей страшные глаза, она понятливо кивнула и загремела кастрюлями.

На следующий день бабка отозвала меня в сторонку.

– Карты я разложила, – сказала без обиняков. – Хотела на всех погадать, пока вы за шишками ходите, да узнала только про себя. А про меня вы, видать, уже и так все знаете. Сюда-то Белая Баба не сунется, а в лесу вы на нее и набрели. Скажешь, нет?

– Люка, – призналась я. – Она с ней разговаривала.

– Курочек я соседке отдам, не обессудь, – не слушая, продолжала бабка. – Кузеньку уж ты забери, пристрой, ладно?

– Лады, бабушка. Давай не будем о плохом, а?

– А чего плохого-то? Зажилась я на свете. С миром ухожу. Твой-то бездельник не будет возражать, что ты Кузю возьмешь?

Я хотела сказать, что я все равно с ним развожусь, потом припомнила пророчество Белой Бабы и осеклась. Сказала только:

– Не будет. 

***  
Мы с Люкой и Кузей вернулись в пустую квартиру.

На столе лежала записка: «Виталь в больнице с отравлением» с указанием больницы. Я сразу же начала звонить туда, уже зная, что услышу. Люка зарыдала еще до того, как я сказала ей, что случилось; потом нас навестили полицейские, – Виталя был не единственный, кто польстился на дешевизну якобы фирменного пойла; вместе с ним из нашей квартиры в больницу доставили двоих мужчин и какую-то женщину. Люке этого всего знать не стоило. «Папины приятели тоже отравились» – и все. Записку оставил наш сосед Михалыч, единственный непьющий в их компании.

Примчались мои родители и дед с бабушкой, приехала Ленка – кто-кто, а она всегда меня поддерживала, но основная работа все равно легла на меня. Всю неделю я провозилась с организацией похорон, потом сутки проспала, – мне следовало отдохнуть, потому что предстояло ехать к прабабушке Агафье. 

Я все никак не могла заставить себя сказать «на могилку».

В багажник старенькой «Лады» я упаковала белую льняную простыню. Кто знает, что еще расскажет мне Белая Баба в обмен на «белую холстину»…


End file.
